This invention relates to the field of outdoor recreational equipment, and more particularly to a combination decoy carrier and dog stand.
In the enjoyment of the outdoor sports, particularly duck hunting and similar endeavors, it is often necessary to bring the implements of the activity along with the hunter through various woods and marshy areas. In particular, when hunting ducks, it is necessary to bring along a number of lightweight but bulky duck decoys. These duck decoys are normally anywhere from 10 to 14 inches in length, 4 to 6 inches in width, and 6 to 10 inches in height. The decoys are shaped like a duck and intended to float.
Once the ducks have been shot, frequently over water, a dog is sent out into the water to retrieve the fallen ducks.
The hunter often has to wait for long periods of time before encountering any game. Frequently the environment of this waiting can occur in muddy, marshy or areas in which a few inches of water are present. While a hunter is frequently prepared for this environment, the dog often is not. Although hunting dogs are sturdy animals, it would be advantageous for the dog to have a dry place in which to await the game.
It is an object of this invention to provide a lightweight backpack type apparatus which is capable of holding a number of duck decoys on the back of the hunter as he traverses the wilderness. It is a further object of this invention to provide such a decoy backpack which is easily convertible into a flat dog stand for holding the dog above the water. It is a still further object of this invention to provide such an apparatus in combination, which is not only lightweight but also serves the dual function above described.
Further objects of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following Specification.